


Life Drawing

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College AU, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Life Drawing Class, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Usagi knew from day one that Life Drawing class was going to kill her.Why? You might be asking. Well, the answer is simple. And that answer’s name is Seiya Kou.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish up an old WiP from a ship week. Seiya and Usagi are my faves, so   
> I hope you like them, too!

Usagi knew from day one that Life Drawing class was going to kill her.

Why? You might be asking. Well, the answer is simple. And that answer’s name is Seiya Kou.

Every Tuesday and Thursday at 10am, Usagi would be at her easel doing her best impression of a heterosexual 20-year-old, and every single time their gorgeous model stripped, she’d feel herself flushing pink and throwing that notion out the window.

Seiya was hot. It was no secret. The lean, dark-haired woman was the co-captain of the university’s soccer team, and the front of a regionally famous rock band.

Usagi had no idea why the tantalizing, muscular, bombshell had taken up part-time modeling, but sooner or later Usagi was going to have a stroke.

Seiya was seemingly one of those people everyone was attracted to; at least a little bit. 

Like magic. 

She had a husky voice, and a playfulness about her that drove people wild. Even though Seiya was out as a lesbian, Usagi knew plenty of guys with crushes on her.

Usagi just happened to be one of the girls with a crush. 

It had all started when Usagi’s roommates had dragged her to one of the Three Lights concerts at a bar just off campus shortly before the term started. 

Though she doubted Seiya remembered, she’d thrown a flirty wink Usagi’s way that night from her place on the stage. And, in spite of herself, Usagi couldn't deny her attraction to the talented guitarist/ drummer/ singer. 

Seriously, who is that much of a catch? Is she even human?

And now Usagi was all too aware of how stunning Seiya was in the nude, to boot.

Today was no exception. In fact, Usagi had a lovely view of Seiya's rear and toned shoulders.

Michiru giggled and poked Usagi with her pencil. "Be careful, Usagi-chan. Haruna-sensei will be mad if you don't finish your sketch again."

Usagi's nose scrunched as she forced her pencil back to the pad in front of her. "I only did that once," she retorted.

She jotted down some rough lines to block out Seiya's pose, but when she started looking at the details, her hand stilled.

Seiya's hair was up in a sloppy bun today, no doubt related to the broken AC. Her tanned skin sparkled with a light layer of sweat, but the thing that caught Usagi's eye was a large scar trailing alongside Seiya's spine.

It was old and faded enough that Usagi had almost missed it. Still, it sparked her curiosity. 

Seiya was a very upbeat person. If she had a rough past, she hid it well behind an inviting smile. 

Usagi wondered, as she drew, what could have caused such a large wound.

She knew Seiya was a foreigner, but she could not remember if she even knew which country the model hailed from.

The minutes of the class ticked by, and Usagi refined her sketch, spending the majority of her time perfecting the lines of that scar.

Haruna’s voice interrupted Usagi’s work. “Alright, now that we’ve done our warm-ups, it’s time for quick poses. Seiya-san, if you please.”

“Sure thing.” Seiya stretched briefly and shifted, turning slightly toward Usagi’s side of the room, and stilling with her arms folded behind her head.

Usagi stifled an amused noise as she threw the pose onto paper. A jutted hip. The stretch of those abs. Even the hint of a smirk pulled at the right corner of Seiya’s mouth.

Five minutes passed and Seiya moved again. This time, facing Usagi directly as she straddled the folding chair that had previously been empty. She rested her chin on her folded arms and grinned.

Full, perky breasts pressed into the metal of the chair, and Usagi tried not to lick her dry lips.

She hardly dared glance lower, where Seiya’s thighs met her hips. Life drawing class is not supposed to be this sexy. 

Two pairs of blue eyes met, and Seiya winked, easily stealing Usagi’s breath.

The blonde faintly heard Michiru snickering beside her.

Usagi barely managed to get the gestures down before Haruna called for Seiya to move again.

And so the class continued with Usagi doing her best to keep up with her work in spite of the flirtatious looks Seiya flashed her way.

She was thoroughly exhausted when Haruna finally concluded the class and allowed Seiya to re-dress. 

As Usagi packed up her supplies and waved goodbye to Michiru, she heard confident footsteps approaching.

She looked up in time for Seiya to stop just a few feet away with a winning smile. Her lean muscles were mostly hidden by a loose red v-neck and black soffe shorts. She had a flannel shirt slung in a knot over her hips. The fact that she was no longer naked didn’t stop Usagi from blushing. 

“Hi there, Miss Dumpling-head,” Seiya greeted.

Usagi’s face turned red and she made a face. “It’s Usagi,” she retorted. “Tsukino Usagi.”

Seiya’s smile didn’t waver. Only softened. “Usagi,” she breathed, as though the name was a holy word.

A blush crawled up the back of Usagi’s neck. Seiya’s voice should absolutely be made illegal. It was clearly doing things to her mind.

The moment passed and Seiya chuckled. “Dumpling is a cuter nickname,” she teased, patting one of Usagi’s hair buns.

“Oy,” Usagi grumbled, feeling almost patronized.

Seiya looked down at her with a hesitant smile, which immediately commanded Usagi’s attention. Those quirking lips seemed to tell her that a secret was coming.

“I’m performing tonight,” Seiya said, as though there was anyone on campus who didn’t know. “Will you come see me?”

Usagi tilted her head. “Yeah, I was gonna go with some friends.”

A tiny sigh left those kissa- ah! No. She was not about to think about those lips as kissable again. Usagi shook her head as though to dislodge the thought.

Seiya passed her an envelope. 

“What’s this?”

“A backstage pass,” she explained. “And my phone number.”

The blush returned full force. “Oh...”

Seiya fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot as the silence grew longer. “I’m sorry to spring this on you. You know what, forget I said anything. I don’t know if you like girls or me or-“

Usagi silenced Seiya by yanking her into a kiss. 

Seiya squawked in surprise, but didn’t take long to melt against Usagi’s strawberry lips. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks,” Usagi murmured when their lips parted.

Seiya shivered, all her poise gone. “Thanks.”

Usagi snorted and burst into a fit of giggles. “Thanks?”

Seiya’s cheeks darkened and she coughed into her hand. “Yes, um. Thank you. Y’know, for the kiss.”

With a glance at the clock, Usagi jolted. “Don’t you have to be at soccer?”

Seiya blinked and cursed under her breath. “Oh, gods, Tenoh is gonna have my ass. I, uh, gotta go.”

Seiya went to move toward the door, but she hesitated. “Will I see you tonight?”

Usagi skipped over and pressed her lips to Seiya’s in a gentle peck. “I think that’s a safe bet.”

The smile she got in reply was absolutely giddy. “Great! See you later!” Seiya called, waving as she jogged out the door.

Usagi waved back, holding the envelope to her chest. 

“It’s a date,” she said to herself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
